


impatience

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Drabble, Explanations, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, kouki lets him know things, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: Kouki presses his buttons, and reminds Jun of what he already knows.





	impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqurade/gifts).

> in which jun _knows_, but prefers to keep it how it is. ((((((from the many headcanons masq and I talk about dkfjsn))))))

His impatience is his most notable trait, but even Jun has his limitations.

The sensation that feels everlasting – the drowning sensation of rejection – plagues at his attempts to advance with Hikari. Through thick and thin, he describes their flourishing friendship as one filled with laughs, comforts, and everything in between. 

Yet, a hint of anger buds at his heart. A bud that consistently blooms and tugs at his heartstrings, a bitter reminder that they’re _just _friends, and they’re both content with that label. Jun, if anything, has become progressively better at his lying. He’s pleased with what he has with Hikari. She’s his best friend, his closest companion, and seeks him out willingly for her secrets and her need to obtain consolation.

Jun is never satisfied. His desires are palpable, as he _wants _more than her companionship. He wants to gift her things in a manner that shows that it’s not just to strengthen their friendship, he wants to hold her hand in a way that doesn’t just confirm his support for her endeavors, and he wants more than subtle hints he drops in rarity. If anything, Jun’s patience shines when it comes to declaring his feelings to Hikari, for fear that he’ll ruin what they have.

So, he’s silent on the matter, and swallows his fears, and lies to the person he cares about the most with his usual goofy smile that grows along his lips.

The trio finish their meeting at the laboratory, with Professor Rowan concluding another update on each trainer’s pokédex. Jun’s watching Hikari intently, observing her small quirks: the way she presses the back of her palm to her lips to let out a muffled chuckle, the way she pushes her bangs out of her eyesight with a gentle brush of her fingertips, the flutter of her eyelashes, her pose… 

She’s well worth bearing the champion title, as it not only suits her, it compliments her. 

When Hikari turns to Jun, he’s already giving her a look of determination and builds the wall of a façade he keeps, honing their friendship. His fist reaches over to her, and she bumps it with her own. “You keep beating everyone in everything, Hika.”

Hikari merely laughs, the chime of her voice as carefree as can be. “Well maybe you should catch up!”

Kouki approaches the two with arms crossed, a small smile showing itself along his mouth. He’s mentally noted the way Jun narrows his eyes at him, as if he knows something unspoken, and decides to casually break the silence. “In a few more tries, I’m positive we’ll end up finishing the professor’s request and fill up most of the pokédex pages.” His head cocks over to Hikari and flashes her a grin of approval. “Though a majority of it is your work. It’s impressive, but not surprising.”

“Thanks, Kouki!”

“You’re welcome.” His grin softens into a warm smile. Very inviting and soft.

And Jun doesn’t like it.

So he waits – _patiently _– for their progress checkup to finish, and as Hikari leaves with a departing wave of her hand, Jun manages to shift his direction to Kouki.

“She’s incredible,” he merely comments.

“Can’t you think of something more empowering?” Jun counters. “_Of course _she’s incredible. But much more deserving than just that.”

The hostility in Jun’s tone is clipped, and he has made little attempt to mask it. 

Kouki gazes at him through the corner of his eyes, unfazed by his evident annoyance. He’s known of Jun’s apparent jealousy for quite some time now, and the very obvious admiration that he holds for Hikari.

He clears his throat in an exaggerated manner and pipes up again. “You know, Jun, it’s _extremely _obvious.”

The shock that etches along Jun’s face only prompts Kouki to press a bit more. “We all know you like Hikari. Maybe even love her.” He crosses his arms. “I don’t understand why you’re so passive aggressive about it. And jealous. Arceus forbid I compliment her.”

In an instant, Kouki’s suddenly yanked over by his white scarf, being met with a pair of anger-stricken ambers, and he swore he’d almost seen a fire in them.

Jun’s menacing gaze glares down at Kouki, fist clenching tightly around the soft fabric of the scarf, and through clenched teeth manages to hiss out, “And I don’t understand why it’s _any _of your business.” 

His stare-down dawdles for a few more moments before he lets go of a rather staggered Kouki briskly.

“Everything is fine the way it is.” Jun says as he straightens himself up. He turns to give the trainer a side-glance. “And if you tell her, I’ll _fine _you.”

Somehow his threat hits Kouki with more emotion than it should’ve. Kouki observes as Jun merely struts out of the lab; hands balled up at his sides. “… Sheesh… Not like I have to tell her anyways…”


End file.
